Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power sharing device and method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a time-division multiplexing power sharing device and method.
Description of Related Art
Electronic products are now indispensable for people, and a basic requirement for operation of an electronic product is the power supply. Recently, in order to ensure a more reliable power supply, a power sharing device is often used for supplying electric power.
Generally, the power sharing device is implemented by multiple regulators, a processor and a bus. The processor makes an adjustment to each regulator such that each regulator has the same output voltage, and such that each regulator outputs the same output current to the bus.
However, adjusting the output voltage of each regulator to the same voltage level requires a significant amount of time. In practice, the output voltage of each regulator cannot be adjusted to the same voltage level due to characteristic deviation of the regulators or of the other components in the power sharing device. In other words, if it is desired to adjust the output voltage at an output terminal of each regulator so as to achieve power sharing, the characteristic deviation of the regulators or of the other components must be sufficiently small, and an infinite loop should be avoided when designing an algorithm for adjusting the voltage at each output terminal so that the voltage at each output terminal can be converged. Power sharing may be achieved when such requirements are met.
However, meeting the above requirements significantly increases the cost of hardware and software. Furthermore, when the number of regulators is increased, the above requirements become more difficult to meet, and costs are further increased.